Pups save Rocky's sibling
Characters Kotaro (debut) Rocky Marshall Chase Skye Rubble Rocky's parents (mentioned) Zuma Ryder Katie Mr. Porter Summary When cleaning his recycling truck, Rocky stumbles upon an old photo of his brother, him and his parents. Will Rocky be able to find his brother? Story Chapter 1: The Photo Rocky is seen cleaning his truck. He comes across a old picture of his parents and his older brother, Kotaro. "Oh, Kotaro. When will I ever see you again?" He asked the picture as if it could speak. Rubble was walking past when he overheard. "Hey, Rocky!" The English Bulldog called. Rocky looked up as he tried to hide the photo. "H-hey Rubble. What's up?" The mix breed greeted. "Erm.... Nothing really. What're you up to?" Rubble sighed. "You were hiding something! Care to tell me. I really haven't heard about your family." He asked. Rocky sighed in defeat. "Okay. Swear not to tell anypup?" He asked. Rubble nodded. Chapter 2: The Flashback "It all begins when my parents, older brother and I were living just across town. I was just a newborn pup when my brother was 3 years old." Rocky's voice started. A flashback begins. "hey, baby brother." young Kotaro cooed to baby Rocky. Baby Rocky yipped. "Kotaro, wanna play with your baby brother?" His father asked. "yeah, Please Dad? I'll be super careful." Young Kotaro yipped, taking Rocky by his scruff and helping him to his paws. Suddenly the sound of sirens filled the young dog's ears. "Hey, Dad?!! The dog catchers are getting closer! We better run!!! Come on Rockstar!" Kotaro picked baby Rocky up by his scruff and ran out of the alleyway. Unfortunately, their Dad wasn't following behind. the two pups headed to the alley beside Mr. Porter's restaurant. "Hey, Rockstar. We're here." Kotaro cooed, lowering baby Rocky to the ground. Kotaro's ears perked up. Someone was coming. "Rockstar, come on. We gotta hide!" He barked, picking baby Rocky up in his mouth. He ran out the alleyway before bumping into two pups who were fighting. These pups were Marshall and Chase. Thinking fast, Kotaro dropped Rocky and broke up the fighting pups. "woah, woah. Break it up, pups. Now, one of you care to explain what's going on?" Kotaro barked, using his forepaws to keep the pups separated. "we were playing pup pup boogie when all of a sudden, this pup decides to try a tail spin and land on top of me!" Young Chase growls. "Hey, I already said sorry! Why do you have to hold the grudge?!" Young Marshall growled back. "Enough!!!" Kotaro yelled, getting the pups' attention. "That's no reason to fight!" But while they were sorting the issue out, they had no idea that the dog catcher saw baby Rocky and was walking towards him. Baby Rocky yipped trying to get his older brother's attention, but it didn't work. The dog catcher grabbed hold of him, tossing him into the back of his truck. After sorting it out, Kotaro nodded to himself before looking for his baby brother. With Rocky nowhere to be seen, Kotaro started to panic. "Rockstar?!" But no responce came. He tried to find him, but didn't. Then, he saw the dog catcher driving off and assuming that his baby brother was taken away, he collapsed. "Rockstar!! Nooo!! Not you too!!" He shouted and cried. He lost his father and now he lost his brother. Instincts kicking in, Kotaro ran off to catch the truck. "NOOO!!! Rockstar!!" Kotaro barked. "No catcher gets my brother and gets away with him!!" He muttered. Head hanging, Kotaro started walking back to the alleyway. Chapter 3: The Rescue Mission "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice called through the pup tags. "Ryder needs us!!" The six pups barked, running to the elevator. Suddenly, Marshall came cascading into the elevator, not surprising. "Marshall!" The pups moaned. Marshall got off Chase and lowered his ears. "I'm good!" He giggled. The pups all got into position as the elevator rose. The pups all changed into their gear. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced. "Thanks for hurrying, pups. I just got a call from Mr. Porter. He and Alex were camping in the woods when they heard a noise. As they followed, they saw a pup stuck on a ledge of the steep cliff. We need to hurry before it crumbles underneath him." Ryder explained before scrolling to Chase's icon. "Chase, I need your winch to pull the pup to the top of the cliff." "Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted. "Marshall, I need you to give the pup a checkup to make sure he's okay when we pull him up." "I'm ready for a ruff-ruff- rescue!" Marshall exclaimed. "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he, Chase and Marshall deployed. It wasn't long before they reached the top of the cliff where Alex and Mr. Porter were. "Hang in there, pup!" Ryder called as Chase lowered his winch. "I'm going to call Rocky." He said, clicking on said pup's symbol. "hi, Ryder." Rocky greeted. "Rocky. There's a pup over here who you might know. Come over to Big View Trail and don't bring your pup pack." Ryder ordered. Rocky obeyed the order and headed straight to Big View Trail, where he found Ryder, Alex, Mr. Porter, Chase, Marshall and a familiar pup. "who are you?" Rocky asked, tilting his head to the side. "Rockstar, it's me. Your older brother, Kotaro. We were separated when you were taken by the dog catchers when I was saving these pup's friendship." Kotaro said, pointing to Chase and Marshall. "No. Way!! Kotaro!! I've missed you, big bro!" Rocky threw his paws around the older dog. "I missed you too, Rockstar." Kotaro said as he hugged his brother back. Chase and Marshall were stunned. "Wait a second, Rockstar?" Marshall asked. Kotaro smiled. "Yeah, that's his real name." He replied. "And are you two getting along?" Chase nodded. "Yeah... sorta." He replied. "Good. And how are you doing, Rockstar?" Kotaro asked. "I'm good, Kotaro. How are you?" Rocky asked. "still living on the streets. I've been looking for you for year's, bro." Kotaro replied. "hey, Kotaro?" Ryder asked. "How would you like to be the newest member of the PAW Patrol?" "really? If I get to see my baby brother, of course. I'll need a place to stay, though?" Kotaro replied, hugging Rocky again. "Stay with us at the Lookout, Kotaro. Then you'll get to see Rocky every day!!" Chase said, looking up at Ryder. "yeah, Kotaro. Please?!" Rocky pleaded, giving his older brother his puppy eyes. Kotaro finally gave in. "If it makes my brother happy, I'll stay!" The three pups cheered. Ryder then walked to Kotaro and placed a green collar around his neck, a pup tag hung from it. Kotaro's tag was a tick box with a white background. Chapter 4: New Life Kotaro and the pups headed back to the Lookout. Rocky gave his older brother a tour of the Lookout before their tags glowed. "Pups, to the Lookout! There's a new pup I want you to meet." Ryder's voice called. The pups all headed inside the Lookout as Ryder and Kotaro stood before them. "we're all here, Ryder!" Chase barked, eagerly. "Skye, Zuma, Rubble. Meet the newest member of the PAW Patrol, Rocky's older brother, Kotaro. He will be our Counselling pup." Ryder introduced Kotaro. "so, this is your brother, Rocky?" Rubble asked. Rocky nodded. "Yeah. He is. My only brother." He said, earning a punch to the shoulder from Kotaro. "Kotaro, there's a surprise for you at the end of the slide." Ryder said. Kotaro barked. "Kotaro's my name, Counseling's my game!!" He then slid down the slide on his belly. He landed in a large cruiser like Chase's, only it was silver with his symbol on it. "Like it?" Rocky asked. "Like it? Rockstar, I love it!!" Kotaro beamed. "wait.... Who's Rockstar?" Skye, Zuma and Rubble all asked at once. "it's Rocky's real name." Chase replied. "ohhhh!!" The end!! Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes